


Sunkissed

by Blocky (bl0cky)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Beaches, Bets & Wagers, Clubbing, Comforting, Confessions, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Might add more tags later, Milkshakes, Rainy day cuddles, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Songfic, Specifically Sunkissed by Khai Dreams, Texting, What am I doing, airport, beach, good job spork you found it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl0cky/pseuds/Blocky
Summary: When Bad is challenged by Skeppy to a duel for a vacation to the tropics, he thought he was joking. Little did he know that a twist would make that trip more enjoyable than he was expecting it to be.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Sunkissed

The bright warmth of the sun peeked through Bad's window, waking him up as it casted over him wrapped in his comforter. He groaned, covering his eyes with his hands as he slowly woke up, sitting up and reaching to his night stand to power on his phone, ignoring the mountain of notifications that have piled up overnight. He looks over. 10:12. Not too late, he thinks to himself. He sighs and pull himself away from his cocoon and up into the chill, stale air of his room, already missing his warm spot in his bed as he debates and eventually decides against a shower and slides into his desk chair, turning to his monitor and turning on his pc. As the computer breathes to life and applications start opening automatically, he sees his Telegram messages to Skeppy open and sees the new message he'd been left earlier this morning.

**Hey, you awake?** _8:43 am_

The corners of his mouth perk up as he reads the old message and his fingers fly across the keys to type out a reply.

**Yeah, I am. What's up?** _10:15 am_

He clicks into another window to check his email and make sure his server is in good condition, surprised when he hears Telegram notify him of a new message. _That was fast._

**I have a video I want to record, can you come on?** _10:15 am_

**I'll be right on** _10:16 am_

As quickly as he resumed his professional mumbo jumbo, he drops it and opens the java launcher, pressing play and waiting as the game loads up. He clicks through multiplayer to their recording server and sees Skeppy's character running around when he loads in, tabbing out to join their Teamspeak. He slides his headphones on over his ears.

_Buddy has joined your channel._

"Good morning," Bad mumbled quietly, the sleepiness in his own voice making him rub the tired from his eyes. Skeppy laughs.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he teases. Bad could hear the grin in his voice even through his tired haze. "I hope you're awake enough for this, I have a wager for you."

"What kind of wager, Mr. Business?" Bad joked, the hook enough to entice his attention. He tried to cover up the sleepy side of his voice, slowly waking back up to his usual, bouncy self.

"If you beat me in a 1v1, I'll pay for a trip to Hawaii." He froze, his brain processing what was just offered to him. He heard Skeppy hold his breath. A small grin spread across his face.

"Skeppy, you can't be serious." Bad laughed. Skeppy had made some stupid bets, sure. Big numbers make for good, clickable videos. But this was different. A _vacation?_

"I'm serious!" He laughed back. "I'll pay for all of it. The plane tickets, the hotels, the food. All you have to do is beat me in combat, sir knight."

This was preposterous. Skeppy had to know that. All of that money, just for a stupid video? That was overkill. Skeppy _had_ to know that. He laughed breathlessly, leaning back and rubbing his eyes with his wrists. "That's too much money, Skeppy!" Then it clicked in his head. "You've rigged this, haven't you?"

"No! No no no, Bad, come on. Trust me!" The other almost whined, knowing that now the seed of doubt had been planted, it's going to take some convincing for Bad to believe him again. "You won't have to vlog or anything. I know you work hard, so you deserve a break! At least just fight me and see..?"

The elder of the two sighed, shaking his head in his hands as he rested his elbows against the desk. He propped his head up in his palms, looking at his monitor which was positioned to look at the shiny diamond boy, who had since stopped skipping around and was now looking back at him. "I can't accept that, Skeppy. You work just as hard as me, if not harder! You're the one who deserves a break."

"Come on, Bad! You know best that you have too much work. I'll get to treat you to a break and I get to make a video out of it!" He heard the boy pause, knowing that he was contemplating what to say next when he didn't respond. "If I came with you, would you at least fight me?" He hesitates.

Again, the proposition resonates for a second. The moments that slowly crawl past are quiet, Skeppy patiently waiting for the other to let it sink in, almost hearing the cogs turning in his head. "You and me on a trip to Hawaii? If I win a 1v1?" He slowly reiterates. His confusion and disbelief only deepened when he heard a soft _'mhmm'_ come through his headphones. He giggled. "Fine, I'll fight. You have to know what you're signing up for though, Skeppy," he warned playfully. He smiled when he saw the character in front of him bounce around excitedly.

"Yes! Since you're the victim, though, I'll let you decide what kind of 1v1 you want. Any version, any game." The way he said that was practically taunting. He was the one putting thousands of dollars on the line in a bet over a game just so he can record it and post it for other people to watch and laugh at, and yet _he_ was somehow the victim in this situation. He laughed.

"Ok, Skeppy! I challenge you to bedwars. 1.8, on bedwars, no funny business." He sat up, moving his character to start punching at leaves as the other's comes to a still to look at him. He had woken up at this point, the adrenaline slowly beginning to pump through his veins. He grinned, his mind already starting to make up strats of how he was going to play this cocky little muffin off of an edge and win just to see if he's bluffing. Of _course_ he's bluffing.

"You're on," Skeppy said confidently. Bad could feel his smirk through his screen.

\-- 

**He groans.** Sitting up in his bed, that all-too-familiar sunshine waking him up from reliving that memory as if it was happening again. He rubs his eyes and looks around. The realisation sets in like chill iron in his blood and he whips to his bedside table and checks his phone before his body can register what it's doing.

_2:56 am_

"Oh, muffins. I'm going to miss my flight."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH
> 
> first chapter done! I have about 6 planned out so far so the next one will be out as soon as I can write it. I hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> I may add a bonus chapter of an in-game perspective of the bedwars 1v1 at some point since that sounds kinda fun to write, who knows.


End file.
